Un toque repentino
by Ikea-power
Summary: ¡Y así de random son mis historias! :'D Y nada más que decir -n- En realidad, lo escribí para un concurso en mi insti, y bueno, ¡gané! Pero creo que hicieron trampa (?) Y eso. No sé ni para qué lo subo (?).


El irritante ruido del despertador hostigó mi oído, haciendo desaparecer todo el bello y hermoso paisaje tropical malayo con el que estaba soñando mi mente.

_«Oh, lunes no… Por favor…»_

Me revolví varias veces en mi cama, cubriéndome el rostro con las sábanas y hundiéndolo en la almohada con la escasa y patética esperanza de que esto pudiera salvarme de ir a trabajar aquel día.

No os confundáis; adoro mi trabajo, pero odio los lunes. Son una malísima combinación.

Bostecé profundamente antes de incorporarme y sentarme en la cama, inclinándome hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida, con ojeras, como si me hubiera pasado la noche en alguna que otra borrachera.

Sin embargo, saqué de a saber donde fueras suficientes para levantarme completamente y bajar a la cocina. Preparé mi café de siempre, aunque con una cucharada extra de azúcar de la que suelo echar. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la encimera mientras tomaba el primer trago, no antes de soplar un poco por encima, claro; aún les tenía mucho aprecio a mis pupilas gustativas, y definitivamente no se merecían ser quemadas de un modo tan cruel como lo era beberme el café ardiente.

Justo segundos después de apartar la taza de la boca, escuché el sonido de las pisadas bajando por las escaleras. _«No, jolín…»_, pensé de una forma casi inconsciente. En aquellos momentos, no me agradaba mucho ver a esa persona, pero tuve que mostrar la mayor educación posible con él, más que nada porque compartíamos la misma madre.

—… Buenos días, hermanito. —Le saludé de mala gana, volviendo a acercar la taza a la boca.

—Piérdete, Lukas. —Emil me atizó con su ruda voz de siempre, mientras abría la nevera para buscar alguna que otra cosa de la que alimentarse; pedirme a mí que le preparase el desayuno era… "demasiado humillante" en su connotación.

No sé ni como pude contenerme para no lanzarle la taza con el líquido humeante a la cara, pero me ahorré cualquier comentario.

Pasamos un buen rato sin que ninguno de nosotros le dirigió una palabra al otro, hasta que decidí despedirme de él cuando me vestía y salía de casa para dirigirme a mi lugar de trabajo, aunque naturalmente, sólo obtuve un indiferente bufido a eso.

Decidí pasar un poco de él.

_«Sólo es un estúpido adolescente quinceañero»_, me decía a mí mismo. _«Ya crecerá.»_

En el hospital _Oslo universitetssykehus_, las cosas ocurrieron como de costumbre: corazones y más corazones, y es que eso es lo que tiene ser un cardiólogo; exclusivamente te especializas en toquetear los pechos ajenos y escuchar los latidos a través del fonendoscopio, o, si tienes un poco más de aguante como yo y malgastaste un par de añitos más en la universidad, hay una posibilidad de que pases una hermosa experiencia abriendo las cajas torácicas de la gentuza y extirpándole algún tumor arterial.

En resumen, trabajaba de cirujano cardiovascular.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, mi rutina de siempre pegó un leve e inesperado giro.

Mi Primer Ayudante de quirófano, el Sr.Väinämöinen (o Tino; era un muchacho de confianza, nos llamábamos mutuamente por nuestros nombres) me vino diciéndome no sé qué de que el director del hospital quería verme.

Para mí, y todo el personal que oyó aquello, fue bastante sorprendente.

—¿A mí? —Volví a preguntárselo, incrédulo, incluso señalándome a mí mismo con el dedo.

—Así es… —Asintió el chico. Aunque su rostro aparentaba serio y sereno como de costumbre, la ilusión y la curiosidad se reflejaban en su mirada.

El director era un pez bastante gordo, un tío ocupado, según los médicos que tenían lazos más cercanos con él. Nunca les prestaba atención a _"simples médicos"_ , como lo era yo o mis compañeros; para él, carecíamos de toda importancia. Total, habían MILES de cardiólogos en aquel hospital.

Pero me pregunto por qué, según Tino, me llamó especialmente a mí a su despacho. A ver si me habré metido en un lío o algo…

Comencé a perturbarme levemente.

—¿Pero estás seguro de que es a mí a quien quiere ver?… —Suspiré con cierto agobio; ciertamente, sólo le vi la cara al director una vez en mi vida.— Q-quiero decir… N-no hice nada… —Empecé a tartamudear un poco, algo nervioso. Siempre me ponía así en este tipo de situaciones.

—Luk, sé lo que digo. —Me cortó el otro, mientras llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su bata y sacaba una pequeña carta, que mas bien tenía aspecto de una notita. Me la tendió acto seguido, con el rostro claramente emocionado; por fin algo extraordinario ocurría en aquel hospital.

No dudé en arrebatarle la cara, dominado mayoritariamente por mi nerviosismo. La abrí rápidamente y la alisé las esquinas, ya que se había arrugado un poco en el bolsillo de Tino.

_«Solicito la presencia de __**Lukas S. Bondevik**__ en mi despacho el día 08-04-12; 12:42 am._

_Atentamente, el director_

_**Rafael González**__.»_

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

O me iban a echar del trabajo, o me iban a dar el Premio Nobel. No podía ser otra cosa.

Como ya sólo faltaban un par de minutos para la hora nombrada, no dudé en emprender la marcha hacia su oficina, sabiendo que encima me costaría encontrarla. Con lo enorme que era el hospital…

Me despedí de mis compañeros, y literalmente, corrí por los pasillos con el fin de alcanzar cuanto antes mi destino.

Tras estar dando varias veces las mismas vueltas, pude dar con su despacho.

Me situé delante de la puerta, la típica puerta de madera amarillenta con una ventana mediadamente transparente que solo dejaba ver la silueta de las personas que se encontraban dentro de la sala.

Tomé mi tiempo antes de agarrar y girar el pómulo de la puerta, no antes de tragar un par de veces la saliva a través de mi esófago y rezar a Odín que POR FAVOR fuese la opción del Premio Nobel, y no la opuesta.

Mi trabajo lo era todo para mí. No tenía nada más en mi vida.

Abrí un milímetro la puerta, echando una fugaz ojeada por toda la sala. Era pequeña y oscura; el ambiente, incluso, parecía tener cierto color rojizo debido al mismo color de las paredes, me imagino.

Inmediatamente, olí el humo del tabaco. Eso era la señal de que ahí estaba el pez gordo.

—Debes de ser tú, Lukas… —El director, sentado en su escritorio con los pies en la mesa, retiró el cigarro de la boca para poder hablar con menos dificultad.— Llegas justo a tiempo.

Sin abrir mucho la puerta, me entrometí por el pequeño espacio que había entre ella y la pared. Volví a cerrarla, apoyando mi espalda en el marco y con los brazos tras ella; asimismo, agaché la cabeza, al no poder mantener mucho la mirada clavada en aquel hombre.

—… Señor… —Mascullé de un modo casi inaudible.

Acto seguido, escuché al mayor soltar una pequeña risita.

Dios… Mi comportamiento era extremadamente ridículo…

Rafael González era el director del _Oslo universitetssykehus_, uno de los hospitales más famosos a nivel mundial; un hombre de grandes riquezas, sin lugar a dudas, pero también de un carácter algo arrogante y presumido.

Como indicaba su nombre y apellido, no era nativo de tierras noruegas, sino que pertenecía al país insular del Sureste Asiático ubicado en el Océano Pacífico; concretamente, Filipinas.

En cuanto a su aspecto… Su grave y ciertamente temerosa voz no concordaba para nada con su edad real, que solo era un año mayor que yo. Sus cabellos, lisos y de un color castaño oscuro casi negro, eran cortados por encima de los hombros, con varios mechones a modo de flequillo que caían por su frente. La tez era morena. Sus ojos, curiosamente, siempre cobraban una coloración rarísima, que parecía una mezcla de amarillo oscuro con marrón claro, tanto que aparentan ser de color ámbar.

Toda aquella combinación, más la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, habría sido capaz de espantar a cualquiera.

Realmente, no lo recordaba tan terrible.

No voy a negar que incluso consiguió asustarme a mí, pero tal fue el miedo que me metió que no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer dócilmente a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

El Sr. González echó un par de cenizas en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa, y acto seguido, quitó lentamente los pies de la mesa, levantándose a continuación.

—… Veo que los falsos rumores que circulan por ahí sobre mí llegaron hasta tus oídos, Lukas. —Escondió las manos tras la espalda, con el cigarrillo en una de ellas.

Por poco aguanté para no pegar un bote y darme un golpe contra la pared de atrás, pero sí que conseguí acorralarme en una esquinita.

Al parecer, el mayor no le agradó mucho mi reacción, ya que manifestó bastante bien su desagrado con una mueca en el rostro.

—… Si tanto miedo tienes de mí… te aconsejo que atiendas a lo que te voy a decir. —Volvió a alejarse nuevamente para poder aproximarse a la ventana y entreabrir un poco las persianas con los dedos. A través de ellas, se veía el Departamento de Neurología, aunque yo ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en él, a pesar de tantos años que llevo trabajando aquí. Al parecer y según lo que había oído, en su interior se realizaban experimentos que todo el Gobierno quería ocultar del resto de los países del Consejo Escandinavo, ya que "los rumores corren mucho" y en poco tiempo llegaría a Dinamarca, y si llega a Dinamarca, llega a toda la Unión Europea.

—Acércate.

Hice lo que me pidió, rígido, situándome a su lado y mirando a través de las persianas levemente levantadas.

—Llevas bastantes años trabajando aquí como para ya conocer las investigaciones que lleva a cabo el Departamento de Neurología.

Me extrañó bastante que me hablara de él, ya que mi especialización no se parecía ni de lejos a la de los que trabajaban en aquella sala.

—… No, señor… —Repliqué tímidamente.

Tras eso, Rafael dejó cerrarse las persianas, desconcertándome un poco.

—Entonces, te lo resumiré como puedo. —Le dio la vuelta al sillón para sentarse en él y aspirar por última vez la nicotina del tabaco, acabando el cigarro y arrugándolo contra la base del cenicero.

Realmente, me asusté. Principalmente, no entendía por qué yo. ¿Por qué me iba a confesar a mí el director que siempre se esconde de la luz del sol en su despacho los oscuros y extraños experimentos que realizaba aquel misterioso y oculto Departamento de Neurología? ¿A MÍ, a un simple cardiólogo?

No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero esperé que su historia me mostrase algún camino concreto en este confuso laberinto.

Asentí, en señal de que comenzara.

[…]


End file.
